backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Libyans
The Libyans or Libyan terrorists, also known as Libyan nationalists, were a group of terrorists that were trying to develop a nuclear weapon and asked for the assistance of Dr. Emmett Brown to build it. However, Doc took the plutonium to power his DeLorean time machine and built a mock weapon out of an empty bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts. History .]] This act, once discovered, fueled the terrorists to hunt down and kill Doc. They tracked Doc to Hill Valley and found him in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall on the morning of October 26, 1985. Two Libyans drove there in a Volkswagen Station Wagon and found him with Marty McFly. A terrorist shot and killed Doc with an assault rifle, and then attempted to eliminate the lone witness, Marty. When the rifle jammed, and after Marty jumped into the DeLorean, the Libyans chased Marty around the parking lot. When the gunman broke out a rocket-propelled grenade to try to destroy the car and kill Marty at once, Marty tricked them and reached 88 miles per hour; with the time circuits activated and the plutonium chamber full, the flux capacitor activated and the DeLorean experienced temporal displacement. The ensuing flash of light disoriented the terrorists, and their van drove into and totaled a Fox Photo stand before rolling over. It was unknown whether the crash caused injury to, or possibly killed, the Libyans. Before Marty went back to the future, he wrote a warning letter for Doc, who wore a bulletproof vest that night he was shot and survived the attack. In the 1986G timeline, Citizen Brown made a deal with Libyans to repair the broken DeLorean and seemed to have better luck with them than his original counterpart did. Behind the scenes *In George Gipe's novelization, there are six Libyans as opposed to just the two seen on-screen: the leader, a "swarthy man who was known only as Sam" (quote, page 61); four other unnamed men; and a young woman named Uranda, who is described as "a twenty-five-year-old ex-fashion model from Damascus who got her kicks by pumping bullets into other people's bodies" (quote, page 62). *The film leaves unanswered the question about whether the Libyans survived the crash. On one hand, Marty and Doc are apparently no longer worried about the Libyans immediately after the crash. On the other hand, Doc — who could potentially be implicated in the theft of plutonium if the Libyans are questioned — doesn't stay in Hill Valley after the weekend of October 26, 1985. In the novelization, police sirens could be heard in the distance as Doc and Marty escaped from the mall. *Although most transcripts and reviews of the film assume that the terrorists were speaking Arabic, writer Bob Gale revealed that he actually wrote English speaking parts for them in the filming script.Feature Commentary with Bob Gale and Neil Canton *Richard L. Duran, who played the gunman, and Jeff O'Haco, the van driver, are both professional stuntmen as well as actors. In addition to the high speed chase (which also involved a stunt driver for the DeLorean), the two stuntmen had to carefully handle the crash and rollover of the van. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future novelization'' *''Back to the Future: The Story'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' References Category:Individuals Category:1985 Category:1986G